＜ライズストーム＞ Stormrise
汁: Looks fine. *月: Signature of approval. *天: I'm also approving of this. *僧: Looks good to me. Translation & Finished version <ライズストーム> Stormrise 暇を見て、俺は父さんが残した秘密の研究所に向かう 道を外れ、村の連中は誰も通らないようなほとんど獣道に近い道を奥に進んでいくと、洞窟が見える。その中が研究所だ。 Sometimes I wander about to the secret study dad left behind. I follow a narrow path that nobody in the village really uses and that looks more like an animal trail. At its end there's a cave. Inside of it lies my father's study. 入り口は小さく、中に入ると大きな洞穴になっている。 俺は、入り口近くに隠してあるランプに火を灯して、奥に進む。しばらく進んで、ぼやぁっと浮かび上がる机の上の大きなランプに火を移し替える。 The entrance is small, but once you're inside it's a huge cave. I light up the lamp near the entrance and continue onward. Further inside I light the big lamp on the desk with the one in my hand and with a short burning sound the surroundings are revealed out of the darkness. 洞窟内がぱあっと明るくなって、壁に大きな影が落ちる。ランプの光に、布を被せられた造りかけの飛行機が照らし出される。 俺は、椅子に座り、机の上に開きっぱなしになっているノートをめくる。父さんの研究書だ。 Now that the cave is completely illuminated, big shadows crawl up the walls. In the light of the lamp you can see something shaped like an airplane that's covered by a blanket. I sit down on the chair and turn a page in the notebook that I had left open on the desk. Dad's research journal. それはライズストームについて書かれたもので、父さんが飛行機を飛ばす前日の記録も残っていた。 １５年に一度やってくるというライズストームは、資料によると今日から数えてちょうど一ヶ月後にやってくるらしい。 大陸の下から風が吹き上げる現象で、飛行機の出力の足らない分をそれで補って気流に乗るのだという。 It's about the Stormrise, since dad kept on updating his journal even until the day before departing on his plane. The Stormrise that appears only once every 15 years, according to this documents, should come again in about one month from today. It's a strong wind that blows upwards from the continent and thus can make up for the insufficient power of the plane's engine and allows you to fly away. 俺自身、ライズストームは見たことがない。１５年前の、父さんが旅立った日も俺は母さんといたために、立ち会うことはできなかった。 ただ、遠くの方でごうごうとすごい風の音が聞こえていたのは今でも覚えている。 I have never seen the Stormrise myself. During the one 15 years ago when my father departed I was staying with my mother, and so I couldn't see it myself. However I will never forget the roar of the blustering wind on that day. 後一ヶ月以内に、飛行機を完成させなければならない。 しかし、研究書の計算だと、どうもライズストームの風力と飛行機の強度が釣り合わないのだ。 どうにかして、この点を克服しないとたぶん、空に出た途端にバラバラになってしまう。 思うように実験ができないというのも難しい。 No matter what, I have to finish building this plane in under a month. Yet still, I can't seem to find a way to balance the engine's power with the force of the Stormrise properly. If I can't find a way to solve this problem, there is a risk that right after leaving the ground the storm will tear my plane to shreds. The fact that there is no way to test my calculations isn't helping either. けれど、俺は絶対に完成させてやる。そして、父さんのように空へ飛び立つんだ。 あの雲の向こうにある世界を確かめるんだ。 それが俺の夢なんだから。 Anyway, I will finish it for sure. And I will fly through the sky just like my dad. I will prove that there is a world beyond those clouds. This is my dream. 俺は、研究書をぱたんと閉じて立ち上がる。そして、大きな物体を覆っている布を外し、まだ造りかけの飛行機を見上げた。 とにかく、できることからやっていこう。そして、作り上げていこう。 The journal's buckle clicks as I slide it in. I get up, pull away the blanket and take a look at the unfinished airplane. Come what may, I will finish it. And then I'm going to do this. "The journal's shutter clicks?" My only qualm with this whole thing ^^; hm on second thought you're right. Ok, how do you call this and what noise does it make when you close it? http://yfrog.com/aq41vbmycemulaa280g [a buckle, but I think you gotta draw the sentence out a bit in order for the viewer to understand that's on the journal, since it is a bit uncommon ^^; And yes, it does click. I tried taking a stab at drawing it out, hopefully someone can do a better job =S